Reacquainted Lovers
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Summary: Draco couldn’t apologize enough. Slash Dean and Draco.


**Summary: Draco couldn't apologize enough. Slash Dean and Draco.**

Draco couldn't bring himself to do it, of course this is the fourth time he'd been up here and he was possibly going to bail again. "Mr. Malfoy are you actually going to visit him today?" Seamus Finnegan asked.

The blonde turned to see the Irish boy standing with a clipboard in his hands and a frown on his face. "Seamus… or Dr. Finnegan, it's nice to see you." Draco whispered.

Seamus gave Draco a once over and shook his head, he hasn't changed, he thought. He's still the same conceited Draco Malfoy who doesn't care about Dean, but I do… I care about him and he ran into the arms of the enemy and all it got him was a trip to St. Mungo's. "I'm going." Draco sighed.

"Very well then." Seamus said, shooing him away.

"Aren't you going to tell me how he is?" Draco asked.

Seamus snorted, "You'll find out for yourself." He said as he walked to the maternity ward.

Draco bit his lip and rocked on the balls of his feet, he hadn't seen Dean in years. He had been scared to see him, he saw what happened at the war, and he saw who cast the charm on him too. He saw him as they carted him off to Mungo's, and he remembered how they told him that his lover would never be the same again. The blonde sighed as he walked, he found himself on the fourth floor sooner than he would have hoped for, and the Janus Thickey Ward was not a place anyone wanted to be to see a friend or family member. "Hello Mr. Malfoy, finally coming I see." A nurse said with a smile.

Draco nodded at her and waited for her to open the door; once she did she locked it behind her and led him past the rooms of Gilderoy Lockhart, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and a few others. They finally stopped at the room Draco had avoided for many years, the nurse unlocked it and let him in. "Now if he tries anything just press that button." She said pointing to a tiny button on the wall.

The ex-Death Eater nodded and walked into the room, on the bed sat a tall man, with smooth, eve, chocolate skin. He seemed to be lost in his youth, for he had not aged like his other Hogwarts classmates had, he still looked as if he was seventeen years old. Draco moved a bit closer to catch the man scribbling on a piece of paper, muttering to himself. He looked around the room to see drawings, on top of drawings of Hogwarts, Seamus, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and…himself?

"Dean?" Draco questioned.

He looked up from his drawing, surprised look on his face, a child-like grin graced his delicate features and his eyes twinkled. "New nurse? Other one got tired, real tired, said she didn't like me, didn't. like me one bit." He babbled.

Draco frowned and walked over to Dean's bed, "I'm Draco, don't you remember me love?" Draco asked as he moved to run his fingers through Dean's hair, but stopped when he noticed the short fro was gone.

"Your hair…"

"Pulled it out, pulled it all out, they keep it cut short so I don't hurt myself. Hurting myself is bad, but I like it, I like hurting myself." He laughed and went back to his drawing.

Draco felt something prickling the back of his eyes, he knew they were tears, but willed them away. "Dean… do you remember me?" Draco asked again.

Dean didn't answer him and continued to draw. This hurt Draco, but he didn't let it show, instead he kissed Dean on the forehead and walked to the door. "Hey! Wait!"

He turned and saw Dean walked towards him and handed him the picture, "When you see the guy in the picture give him this." He said as he handed Draco the picture and kissed his lips.

Draco kissed back and let Dean's tongue take control, he surely missed this, he would never have it again he knew it, because Dean didn't recognize him anymore. Dean broke the kiss and smiled knowingly at him, "Come back soon, I like you, I like you a lot." He said as he walked back over to his bed and sat down.

Draco walked out of the room and looked down at the picture, it was of him of course, he knew it before Dean had given it to him that it was of him. He looked back into the window and saw Dean smiling at him. That was all he needed to go back inside and become reacquainted with his lost lover.


End file.
